transhumanismfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Модификация
Модификация человека Художественное видение http://www.humanupgrades.com/ Материалы и ссылки для Деева http://www.bmezine.com/ - Body Modification Ezine электронный журнал по body modification (один из крупнейших). Статьи, опыт модификаторов, фотогалереи. http://encyc.bmezine.com/?Transhumanism статья про трансгуманизм в энциклопедии body modification. Цитата: "A small, but significant, minority in the body modification community sees body modification as the first steps in transhumanism. The connection is easy to see: in casting off the genetically-mandated exterior form of a standard human, we are breaking our minds of the belief that a human must look a certain way. Once the body of a human is modifiable for aesthetic reasons not tied to spirituality or tradition, it is possible to begin to modify that body in hopes of improving it. Beyond the abstract connection, there are very concrete connections. The aspect of transhumanism generally seen as most immediately viable is the the merging man and machine — indeed, it is so widely seen as viable, that dozens of major Hollywood films have been made about it, and the word "cyborg" is a household word. The most immediately visible way of merging man and machine is to simply implant useful machines into the human body." Один из первых полезных имплантов, расширяющих способности человека (исключая искусственные органы, которые восполняют утраченные функции) - это ниобиевые магниты. Их имплантанция в кончики пальцев даёт способность ощущать переменные электромагнитные поля. Про магниты: http://www.bmezine.com/news/pubring/20040226.html http://www.bmezine.com/news/pubring/20060115.html Shannon Larratt и Jordan Ginsberg из Body Modification Ezine принимали участие в трансгуманистических конференциях TransVision 2004 и TransVision 2005, беспощадно отмечая все недостатки конференций в своих репортажах. http://encyc.bmezine.com - энциклопедия BM http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Body_modification - статья про BM в энциклопедии http://www.natasha.cc/primo.htm - Natasha Vita-More ("Больше жизни") - трансгуманистический художник, рассматривающий в своём творчестве перестройку человеческого тела. Статья о киборгах в фантастическом проекте Orion's Arm: http://www.orionsarm.com/sophontology/cyborgs.html Ещё один фрагмент: "The freedom of choice extends beyond reproduction. Transhumanists support body modification of any kind as a right. At the moment we have tattoos, piercings, and oft-maligned cosmetic surgery. One day we might have gene therapy, bionics, grafts, implants, and other technologies, and it is the individual's right to control their body as they see fit. This is also known as "morphological freedom." The transgendered are unknowing allies of the transhumanist movement." http://ryanmcreynolds.blogspot.com/2004/11/transhumanism.html Из манифеста "Democratic Transhumanism 2.0": "Second, technology can help us transcend some of the fundamental causes of inequalities of power. Although we will never eliminate inequalities of intelligence and knowledge, the day is not far off when all humans can be guaranteed sufficient intelligence to function as active citizens. One of the most important progressive demands will be to ensure universal access to genetic choice technologies which permit parents to guarantee their children biological capacities equal to those of other children. Technologically assisted birth, eventually involving artificial wombs, will free women from being necessary, vulnerable vessels for the next generation. Morphological freedom, the ability to change one’s body, including one’s abilities, weight, gender and racial characteristics, will reduce body-based oppressions (disability, fat, gender and race) to aesthetic prejudices." Future human forms "When it comes to non-utilitarian modifications, there are a number of potential avenues. One idea is the "perfection" of the human body, which is an idea explored by Natasha Vita-More (and to a lesser degree by pop icons like Michael Jackson, Cher, David Bowie, etc). Others alter or utilize their bodies to make artistic statements, like Orlan or Stelarc. And still others are interested in non-conformism and self-actualization, which leads to radical body modification in the form of tattoos, piercings, gender change, etc. I also know of a person who suffers from a kind of bodily dysmorphia where she believes that she is a cybernetic creature born into a biological body; she feels "wrong" much like a transgendered person feels like they're in the wrong body, and she eagerly awaits the opportunity to become a mechanical/synthetic being. Some prospective body modifiers speculate about transgenic modifications (horns, tails, glow-in-the-dark skin and hair, etc). Others want to become another organism altogether (i.e. dolphins). What's unknown at this point is how much of this will/can be done in the real world, and how much of this can be achieved virtually in the form of simulations and/or online avatars. Taken further, body modification and transhumanism will ultimately result in human speciation. Different people will follow different paths, all converging from a common human ancestry. Writer Greg Egan speculates about this in his book Diaspora, which involves posthumans of different sorts: genetically modified surface dwellers, uploaded minds living in supercomputers, cyborgs, deliberately devolved primitive hominids, and so on. I believe Egan is largely correct." http://sentientdevelopments.blogspot.com/2004/09/future-human-forms.html